The Center of the Universe
by Ghostring
Summary: AU Sirius Black y el resto de su colonia tratan de sobrevivir en medio de un mundo dominado por el caos, la miseria, un ejército de Death Eaters y un ambicioso emperador. Las cosas empeoran cuando conoce al lider de aquel ejército... [SLASH! SiriusXJame
1. La Tercera Colonia de Supervivientes

21 años han pasado desde que las tropas de Lord Voldemort invadiesen nuestro mundo. Las líneas enemigas se han multiplicado desde entonces. Nuestra gente se ha vuelto loca y el contraataque no ha logrado nada provechoso. El mundo y la vida como se conoce en este se ha ido destruyendo poco a poco. Hemos nacido y crecido con la guerra, y en este pequeño pedazo de tiempo, nosotros solamente luchamos por sobrevivir... 

**The Center of the Universe**   
Capítulo I- La tercera colonia de supervivientes. 

_Laberintos Subterráneos del desierto de Gen. 2:53 a.m._

"¡¡SIRIUS!!" 

Los pasos se detuvieron pesadamente y ambas respiraciones resonaron entre las paredes de piedra. 

Volvió su mirada carmín y pudo ver al chico bajito y regordete que corría detrás de él, agitado y cansado. La ropa sucia se confundía con las paredes frías del pasillo oscuro y su sucio cabello rubio se arremolinaba debajo del lodo que las gotas de agua contaminada que caían del techo de la gruta habían dejado en su cabeza. 

Sirius Black permaneció parado a unos 3 metros de él durante un par de minutos más, respirando con dificultad y frotándose el rostro sucio por las cenizas y el lodo. Su largo cabello negro sujeto en una cola de caballo escurría por sus hombros de forma tosca y la ropa negra y gris que llevaba apenas si se distinguía entre la oscuridad del viejo pasillo tenuemente iluminado por antorchas. 

Peter Pettigrew, su compañero de misión, corrió hasta él y tomó aire. 

Se había desprovisto de la capucha desde hacía un largo tramo y en sus ojos acuosos el miedo y el cansancio se reflejaban. 

Sirius le colocó una mano en el hombro cuando éste finalmente llegó hasta él y ambos se quedaron callados y respirando pesadamente durante un momento más, hasta que Pettigrew sintió que el aliento regresaba. 

Se incorporó, torpemente. 

"Han.." jadeó. "El oráculo... ella dice que... ¡Sirius!" 

Los ojos grises de Black se estiraron. 

"¿Qué ha dicho?" 

"Li..Lily.. Regulus..." 

Sirius no respondió. Sus pupilas temblaban violentamente y de golpe su mirada había cambiado del temor al odio. 

"¡¿Qué fue lo que hicieron con ellos?!" 

"Potter tiene a Regulus.." declaró el más pequeño, temblando abiertamente. "..y Lily.. ella...." 

No fueron necesarias más palabras cuando Peter se talló los ojos repentinamente húmedos con una manga sucia y aspiró profundamente. 

"¡¡MALDITOS!!" rugió Sirius, y empujando bruscamente a su compañero, volvió a echar a correr por el corredor, esta vez en sentido contrario. 

Aquella tarde habían estado escapando de una patrulla de Death Eaters que se habían infiltrado en uno de los campamentos de desterrados. En el que precisamente _ellos_ vivían.. El Oráculo había sido puesto a salvo desde el principio, pero sus servidores y habitantes se habían perdido entre la infinidad de grutas que rodeaban la basta caverna en la que habían aparcado. 

Entre ellos Lily Evans, prometida en matrimonio a Sirius Black, uno de los cuatro líderes del campamento, y Regulus Black, su hermano menor. 

Los ojos de Sirius enrojecían más a cada minuto. 

Ahora su hermano menor, uno de sus más grandes tesoros estaba prisionero en la fortaleza celeste del susodicho lider del Cuarto Escuadrón de Vigilancia del ejército de Lord Voldemort al que nadie conocía, y no conforme con tomar prisioneros, el bastardo se había atrevido a tomar la vida de Lillian.. 

¡¡DE _SU_ LILLIAN!! 

Fuera de sí como estaba no se percató de cuándo un grupo de sombras se echaron sobre él y le derribaron bruscamente sobre el suelo pedregoso de la gruta. 

El muchacho ahogó un grito y jadeó en busca de aire. La sangre salpicó su rostro lastimado y el peso de varios hombres sobre su cuerpo le aplastó contra el piso mojado. 

"¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS..?!" 

"¡Tranquilízate, Sirius!" exclamó alguien, y Sirius aguantó la respiración. 

Reconocía aquella voz... 

"¡..L..Longbottom..!" 

Un rostro apenas regordete y sonriente de un apacible tono tostado le sonrió a la cima de la pila humana que se había formado sobre el cuerpo del tercero de los líderes. 

Frank Longbottom, segundo lider del tercer campamento de desterrados fue el primero en bajar. 

"Así me han dicho desde los 3 años" asintió, limpiándose el polvo de la ropa. 

Un par de muchachos más se incorporaron y Sirius se sentó en el piso, quitándose la sangre del rostro. 

"Perdón por la brusquedad" intervino otro al que Sirius reconoció como Bilius Weasley, el cuarto de ellos. "Es sólo que si te dábamos por tu lado, hubieses sido capaz de irte a meter a Dakria vaya a saber cómo..." 

"Hubiese sido capaz" admitió Sirius, frunciendo el seño, y volvió el rostro a Peter, quien le observaba desde un rincón. 

Y había alguien más. 

Alguien envuelto en una túnica y con la cabeza cubierta por una capucha sucia y deshilachada que se había situado junto a Pettigrew sin decir una sola palabra. 

Frank le llamó con una mano cuando la mirada de Sirius le interrogó. 

"Por cierto que te hemos traído un obsequio" 

Sirius arqueó una ceja. Por un momento sus puños se apretaron y su corazón se aceleró. Deseaba con todo su corazón ver que de aquellas telas viejas surgiera la cabecita pelirroja que tanto amaba y esos brillantes ojos verdes le miraran de pronto. 

"Frank... ¿qué..?" 

Pero no sucedió.. 

En cambio, una cabeza de cabello negro con hebras violetas surgió de abajo de la capucha y los ojos carmines le observaron con aprensión. Y de todas formas Sirius tuvo que sonreír. 

"¡¡ANDRÓMEDA!!" 

"¡SIRIUS!" y después la joven prima con la que Sirius Black había crecido se arrojó a sus brazos, absorbiendo por la nariz y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. 

Ambos se habían separado cuando la colonia se dispersó y 4 grupos distintos tuvieron que enemistarse para sobrevivir. 

Bilius y Frank sonrieron débilmente y en su rincón Peter se encogió de hombros.. 

Aquella mujer le había inspirado terror desde que eran pequeños y ella le empujaba por las escaleras intencionalmente. 

"¿En dónde la..?" jadeó Sirius, mirando a sus amigos con miedo, dolor y felicidad mezclados en los ojos. 

Frank se encogió de hombros. 

Andrómeda abrazó una vez más a su primo. 

"Te extrañé mucho, Sirius.." 

"Yo también te extrañé" aseguró Black, frotando su espalda. "Me alegra tanto que estés bien.." 

"Tú también" balbuceó la chica, enterrando el rostro bañado en lágrimas dentro del pecho de Sirius. "Temí.. el día en que todos se fueron.. tenía tanto miedo.. ¡Sirius, pensé que tú..!" 

Inclinándose, el muchacho la besó suavemente en la frente. 

"Pero no sucede nada, yo estoy aquí." y viéndola asentir frenéticamente contra su pecho, Sirius levantó la mirada hacia sus compañeros una vez más. 

Bilius se había sentado también, cerca de Frank, y se quitaba el barro de las botas con una piedra cualquiera sin prestar atención a los demás. Longbottom simplemente observaba la escena con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios. O al menos así era hasta que Black frunció pronunciadamente el seño y apretó más a Andrómeda hacia sí. 

"Me deben muchas explicaciones, ¿Saben?" 

Sin decir nada, Frank Longbottom asintió. 

El hecho del porqué aquel asqueroso Death Eater le había destrozado las entrañas a Lily Evans delante de él era algo que definitivamente tenía que explicarle a Sirius.. 

_Fortaleza Flotante, Dakria. Base Militar del Cuarto Escuadrón de Vigilancia. 3:20 a.m._

El ascensor finalmente detuvo sus engranes y los cables se tenzaron con brusquedad. Las puertas metálicas se abrieron con un chirrido y el pasillo oscuro se iluminó por un momento bajo la luz mortecina de las esferas de alógeno que había dentro del elevador. 

Caminando a pasos largos, un joven de algunos 17 años se aproximó hacia el final del corredor, con la larga capa negra arremolinándose detrás de él y un par de hombres armados siguiéndole los pasos. 

Se detuvo frente a una puerta gruesa de metal y tras acercar su rostro hacia el identificador de córneas, ésta se abrió, dejándole el paso a una amplia sala con paredes recubiertas de acero blindando. 

Las cadenas se arrastraron violentamente apenas puso un pie dentro de la celda y, levantando sus ojos marrones hacia el fondo de la sala, una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios. 

Había un muchacho un poco menor que él en una esquina, con el atuendo típico de supervivencia en el desierto y un par de hermosos grilletes circulando muñecas y tobillos. Llevaba el cabello negro y sucio hasta más abajo de las orejas y sus ojos grisáceos le miraron con odio creciente conforme se acercaba a él. 

Entonces James Potter se detuvo, llevándose una mano al rostro para acomodarse los anteojos, y tras mirar por un segundo más al chico arrodillado frente a sí, giró el rostro hacia uno de los guardias de la celda. 

"¿Es él?" sus ojos volvieron a su prisionero, quien se había inclinado hacia el frente de forma sumisa. 

"Así es, señor. Lo atraparon tratando de llevar un grupo de niños hasta las grutas." 

"Ah." James sonrió nuevamente, acercándose un par de pasos más hacia el muchacho. "¿Qué es lo que tiene en el hombro?" inquirió, al notar la enorme mancha negra que embarraba su ropa. 

"Trato de oponerse.." murmuró el soldado, tímidamente. "Tuvimos que inmovilizarlo para.." 

"Está bien, comprendo." interrumpió James, acercándose todavía más hacia él. 

El chico se había tensado de hombros; su cuerpo entero se había hecho hacia el frente, dependiendo por completo del sostén que le brindaban las cadenas estiradas detrás de sí, soldadas a la pared, y respiraba profundamente. No miraba a James, sino que su cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho, apacible, mientras que sus puños se apretaban cada vez más. 

_Estaba sufriendo..._ Pero a Potter esto, lejos de incomodarle, le produjo una sádica satisfacción que le llevó a soltar una corta y vacía carcajada. Los guardias dieron un respingo, repentinamente asustados. 

"Realmente.." murmuró James, inclinándose hacia él. "..realmente esperaba que fuese un poco mayor... O más imponente.. qué se yo... Todo lo que esos asquerosos rebeldes han gritado hasta el cansancio acerca de sus líderes puede llegar a molestarnos un poco, pero... _Tú_ eres completamente insignificante, _Black_..." 

Silencio. Las cadenas emitieron un débil chirrido cuando el muchacho se balanceó levemente hacia atrás. 

"No puedo creer que hayas sido tú el causante de tantas revueltas en los últimos días.." y de repente, por nada en realidad, se incorporó, se metió las manos a los bolsillos y propinó una violenta patada al rostro de su prisionero, quien se dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia. Los ojos castaños de James temblaron levemente. "¿No vas a decir nada? ¿¿Acaso las lombrices del desierto acabaron con la poca inteligencia que pudiste haber tenido?? ¡¡Contéstame!!" 

Nada. El cuerpo delgado del muchacho comenzó a agitarse en pequeños espasmos, que poco a poco, lejos de lo que cualquiera hubiese esperado, se convirtieron en horribles y atronadoras carcajadas. Había levantado el rostro de golpe, sonriendo como demente, y enterrando sus ojos grises dentro de los de Potter. La risa le hacía agitarse violentamente, todavía pendiendo de las cadenas, y su pecho maltratado subía y bajaba frenéticamente. 

"¡¿Qué es lo que te resulta tan gracioso?!" exclamó James, enfurecido, al mismo tiempo que estrellaba su pie izquierdo contra el estómago del chico, quien se doblegó levemente, tosiendo y salpicando el piso de sangre, sudor y saliva, pero sin dejar de reír en un solo momento. 

"¡¿Qué.." tartamudeó, con la voz ronca y quebrada entre carcajadas. "..qué tan estúpido puedes ser?!" 

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la celda. Las cadenas volvieron a chirrear cuando el joven estiró un brazo, tratando de alcanzar a James. 

"...Sirius.. Sirius no está aquí.. ¡Sirius jamás ha estado aquí, y tú, patético traidor, no tendrás en tu asquerosa vida nunca la satisfacción de ponerle una mano encima!" y con una nueva carcajada, Regulus Black cayó al piso, inconsciente bajo el disparo del arma tranquilizante que uno de los soldados se atrevió a disparar contra él. 

James Potter simplemente retrocedió, con los lentes colgando de la punta de su nariz, y dirigió una mirada iracunda hacia el lider de la tropa encargada de atrapar a Sirius Black. 

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?! ¡¡¿ESTÁN DICIÉNDOME QUE NO SON CAPACES NI SIQUIERA DE CAPTURAR A UN REBELDE?!! ¡¿NO PUEDEN HACER NI SIQUIERA ESO BIEN?!" 

Nadie respondió. El capitán de la tropa inclinó el rostro, aterrorizado, mientras rebuscaba dentro de las muestras de laboratorio que acababa de recibir. 

"¡No entiendo qué pudo haber sucedido, señor!" exclamó, aterrado. "¡Las muestras de ADN aseguran que se trata de Black, y..!" 

"¡¡SILENCIO!!" sus ojos marrones volvieron a recorrer el cuerpo de Regulus, postrado sobre el suelo de metal frío, frente a él, y frunció el seño. "Su hermano menor.. debí haberlo supuesto..." se acomodó las gafas con el dorso de su mano y retrocedió un par de pasos. "..al menos..." hipó. Una pequeña y sádica sonrisa se había comenzado a formar en la comisura de sus labios. "..al menos no todo está perdido.." murmuró, y los soldados se vieron entre sí, levemente aliviados. "Black no debe tardar en hacer algo al respecto." girándose, dio la espalda a su prisionero y caminó nuevamente hacia la salida, a pasos largos. "¡¡Y cuando Sirius Black llegue, yo estaré preparado!!" y sin más, atravesó la puerta y desapareció por el pasillo oscuro, seguido muy de cerca por los guardias que habían llegado con él. 

Adentro, el capitán dirigió una mirada desdeñosa al joven rebelde , que descansaba en el piso, su cabello negro manchado de sangre arremolinándose sobre la piel tostada de su rostro. No sabía qué estaba pensando su coronel, pero estaba seguro de que aquel insolente no iba a vivir para contarlo. Y con una sonrisa desganada, se dio la media vuelta y accionó nuevamente el campo de fuerza que protegía la prisión de Regulus Black. 

Sabía bien que aquella noche tampoco iba a poder dormir... 

**notas:** aaah.. empecé a escribir este fanfic hace bastante tiempo ya - y sinceramente pensé que nunca iba a terminarlo xPP claro, es un AU de ciencia ficción amo la ciencia ficción (y la fantasía épica y el género paranormal - [vampiros, hombres lobo, etc..] ) y por ese entonces estaba leyendo _La Casa Corrino_, de Dune XD y pues me inspiré uwu El título _obviamente_ lo tomé prestado de la canción de _Kamelot_ o que está toda cuera, escúchenla! However o.o es también un slash Sirius/James (aww, Prongsie me ha quedado tan cruel TwT...) **_sin_** Lilys de por medio ¬ y bueno, ya oo ahora ke estoy de vacaciones supongo que voy a tener mucho tiempo para escribir - Se aceptan reviews (pero nada de _¡¿CUÁNDO SEGUIRÁS TUS OTROS FICS, MALDITAAAA?!_, por favor UUu..). Read you son! 

**capítulo II- **La Bruja. 

_Bilius sonrió, retirando de sus labios el cigarrillo que había encendido hacía algunos minutos._

_"Por eso lo estás haciendo, ¿No es así?" dijo, con voz somnolienta. "En realidad no te importa lo que le pase a Regulus, pero no deseas quedar como un idiota que permite que su prometida muera sin hacer nada al respecto.. ¿O me equivoco? Dejarás que tu orgullo te arrastre hacia el suicidio..."_

_Sirius guardó silencio; sus hombros se desplomaron suavemente, derrotados, e inclinando la cabeza, se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo rocoso. "No lo entiendes.." dijo, entre sollozos. "Lillian era mi vida... ¡¡No sabes lo que ella significaba para mí!!" sus manos apretaron la tierra entre los puños y las lágrimas comenzaron a embarrar su rostro. Andrómeda se acercó hasta él y lo envolvió en un abrazo comprensivo, viendo a Bilius Weasley de mala gana. El pelirrojo simplemente frunció el seño y volvió a llevarse el cigarrillo a la boca._


	2. La Bruja

**M**_uchas gracias a Kurogane, mi primer reviewer :3 y a todas las demás personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer esto x.o.._

**The Center of the Universe**   
Capítulo II- La Bruja. 

_Laberintos Subterráneos del desierto de Gen. 4:32 a.m._

Incluso después de que Andrómeda contara la forma en la que una familia de nobles le había rescatado cuando la colonia se dispersó y el hecho de que había vivido feliz y protegida hasta aquel día, cuando sus padres adoptivos murieron en un atentado sorpresa en la pequeña ciudad en donde había crecido, Sirius no parecía estar lo suficientemente tranquilo. 

Realmente no habría podido estarlo... 

Frank Longbottom había confesado estar presente mientras aquel Death Eater tomaba la vida de Lillian Evans, y Sirius Black, en un arranque de ira, se le había tirado encima a golpes, gritando, histérico. 

"¡¿Estás diciéndome..?!" exclamó, con la voz quebrada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras se derrumbaba sobre el cuerpo de un agotado Frank. "¡¿Estás diciéndome que la vida de Lily era MENOS importante que la de Alice?!" 

Frank no respondió. Había levantado la mirada también emborronada por el llanto hacia el techo de la gruta y jadeaba levemente, con un labio partido. Sabía bien que no, que ni siquiera la vida de Alice era más importante que la de Lily; ninguna vida era más importante que otra, era solo que él no había podido hacer nada... Aquel Death Eater había estado torturando a Alice y la hubiese matado también si él no hubiera hecho nada al respecto... 

Sirius también hubiese hecho lo mismo de haber estado él ahí.. Habría ayudado a Lily sin importarle qué pudiese sucederle a Alice y.. 

El cuerpo entero de Frank se sacudió con el llanto. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron fuertemente y, torpemente, apretó los hombros de Sirius, avergonzado. 

Sabía bien que no era así.. Sirius hubiese hecho hasta lo imposible por rescatarlas a ambas, y en cambio, él se había cerrado a disparar solamente al soldado que había atrapado a Alice, dejando que el otro le destrozara el estómago a la mejor amiga de su prometida... 

_Se daba asco a sí mismo..._

Entonces Sirius se inclinó, torpemente, y cabeceó. 

"Está bien.." balbuceó, tratando de ahogar sus lágrimas. "Sé que tú no tuviste la culpa.. Es solo que..." y ya no dijo más, pero Frank lo comprendió. Se abrazaron torpemente, en una disculpa silenciosa, mientras que sus compañeros les observaban desde una esquina, sin decir nada. 

Rompiendo el abrazo, Black se incorporó. Se limpió el rostro bruscamente con una mano y lanzó una mirada cansada a sus amigos. 

"De cualquier forma.." murmuró, agachándose para tomar las pocas cosas que Bilius había logrado rescatar para él antes de escapar. "Será mejor que me vaya." 

Peter arqueó una ceja. 

"¿A dónde?" 

"A buscar a Regulus, claro está." respondió el más alto, mientras se acomodaba las gafas para el desierto. "Los Death Eaters se lo llevaron y es mi deber como hermano mayor ir a buscarle." 

Bilius se puso de pie, sin decir nada, y caminó hacia la salida de la caverna en donde se encontraban. Las estrellas brillaban altas en el cielo oscuro, y lejos, abajo, el horizonte comenzaba a pintarse de tonos azulados. Miró la caída que seguía a la boca de la cueva y sonrió, débilmente, sin mirar a Sirius. 

"¿Y puedo saber _cómo_ vas a hacerlo?" 

Dándole todavía la espalda, con la mirada fija dentro de la oscuridad inescrutable del túnel frente a él, Sirius levantó la cabeza. 

"Eso es lo que menos me importa ahora. Esos desgraciados tienen a mi hermano y yo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, esperando a que le maten a él también.." 

Gimiendo débilmente, Andrómeda se encogió de hombros y se recargó contra la pared. Peter le dio una palmadita en el brazo izquierdo y ella le sonrió, agradecida. El muchacho se arrinconó también contra la pared, levemente ruborizado. 

Bilius se echó un mechón del descuidado cabello rojo hacia un costado y giró sus ojos verdes hacia Sirius, quien permanecía de pie a algunos metros de él. 

"¿Y cómo piensas llegar hasta él?" 

"¡No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que lo tienen en la Dakria y si lo amerita, pienso ir hasta allá por él!" 

"¿Y enfrentarte tú solo al ejército que se llevó la vida de Lily? ¿¿Eso pretendes??" 

"¡¡Haré lo que sea necesario para vengar la muerte de Lillian!!" exclamó Sirius, apretando los puños. 

Bilius sonrió, retirando de sus labios el cigarrillo que había encendido hacía algunos minutos. 

"Por eso lo estás haciendo, ¿No es así?" dijo, con voz somnolienta. "En realidad no te importa lo que le pase a Regulus, pero no deseas quedar como un idiota que permite que su prometida muera sin hacer nada al respecto.. ¿O me equivoco? Dejarás que tu orgullo te arrastre hacia el suicidio..." 

Sirius guardó silencio; sus hombros se desplomaron suavemente, derrotados, e inclinando la cabeza, se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo rocoso. "No lo entiendes.." dijo, entre sollozos. "Lillian era mi vida... ¡¡No sabes lo que ella significaba para mí!!" sus manos apretaron la tierra entre los puños y las lágrimas comenzaron a embarrar su rostro. Andrómeda se acercó hasta él y lo envolvió en un abrazo comprensivo, viendo a Bilius Weasley de mala gana. El pelirrojo simplemente frunció el ceño y volvió a llevarse el cigarrillo a la boca. 

"Tal vez no." repuso, soplando un halo de humo hacia la madrugada oscura que se cernía sobre el desierto de Gen. "Pero esa no es la forma en la que Sirius Black actuaría de estar en sus 5 sentidos." 

Frank carraspeó, asintiendo levemente, y Peter se remitió a encogerse todavía más. 

"¿Ah, no?" inquirió Black, con un suspiro ronco. "¿Entonces cómo actuaría él?" 

Bilius sonrió. "Primero que nada, buscaría algo para comer." 

------------------------------------- 

_5:20 a.m._

Había tres ratas del desierto y una serpiente. Frank había encendido una pequeña fogata mientras Bilius volvía, con lo poco que había podido conseguir en media hora, envuelto hasta las orejas con el traje de supervivencia y con el cabello rojo cubierto de arena. 

Andrómeda estaba sentada en una esquina, conversando con Peter de algo que parecía hacerles ilusión, y Sirius simplemente se conformó con permanecer de pie en la boca de la caverna, observando el desierto que se extendía ancho frente a ellos, a más de 100 metros hacia abajo. 

El cielo brillaba ya con el resplandor opaco de la mañana gris que comenzaba a amanecer, y lejos, un águila chillaba mientras daba vueltas alrededor de cierto punto entre la arena. 

Sirius inclinó la cabeza. Estaba a más o menos la distancia que habían recorrido el día anterior, mientras escapaban, y suplicó a su cerebro para hacerse a la idea de que simplemente se trataba de una lombriz muerta que las aves de rapiña habían encontrado por la mañana, yerta sobre la arena fría. 

Escuchó pasos acercándose, junto al crepitar de las brazas, y pudo ver de reojo el perfil de Bilius Weasley a su lado. Había encendido un nuevo cigarrillo y lo sostenía con dos dedos contra sus labios (A/N: por alguna extraña razón me imagino a Bilius como Sanji-samaaa TwT..). Las cenizas ardían iluminando débilmente su rostro entre la oscuridad de la cueva. 

"Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es cerciorarnos de que los demás han logrado sobrevivir.." 

Sirius no respondió. Realmente se preocupaba por el grupo que lideraba, pero... 

"Si encontramos a Gudgeon[1], tal vez nos resultaría más sencillo buscar una forma para rescatar a Regulus." 

"¿¿Qué te hace creer que Gudgeon nos ayudaría??" 

Davey Gudgeon tenía 18 años y había sido nombrado lider supremo de la Colonia el día en que su padre murió. Era mucho más alto y bien parecido que el resto (incluso más que Sirius o Regulus Black), pero de la misma forma más engreído, estúpido e impulsivo. Frank y Bilius le habían perdido de vista el día anterior, mientras guiaban a un grupo hacia la parte más profunda de las grutas, y aun no habían visto rastros de él. 

"Salvé su vida hace menos de un mes, así que es lo menos que puedo esperar en agradecimiento." sonrió Weasley, frotándose la nuca. La arena cayó suavemente sobre sus hombros y Sirius estiró una mano hacia él para retirarla de su ropa. Bilius arqueó una ceja y sujetó la mano del chico con la suya. "No te preocupes, Sirius.. Recuperaremos a Regulus". 

Black lo miró en silencio por un momento, antes de retirar su mano y darse la media vuelta. Frank había retirado ya las ratas del fuego y les llamaba para desayunar. 

------------------------------------- 

Una hora más tarde, mientras Peter, Andrómeda y Frank (que tenía varias heridas tras su enfrentamiento con los Death Eaters) dormían, la figura de Sirius Black se escurrió hacía la salida del túnel. La mañana había llegado ya, pero aun estaba oscuro, como la mayor parte del tiempo en Gen. 

Sentándose en una roca cualquiera a pocos pasos de la caída, Sirius soltó su pelo. Las hebras oscuras cayeron en cascada sobre sus hombros y su espalda y sacudió su cabeza suavemente. Realmente le estaba haciendo falta un baño... Dirigió una nueva mirada hacia el horizonte, viendo cómo el sol comenzaba a salir a lo lejos, entre las dunas y las montañas estériles, y gruñó. 

"No puedo creer que estemos perdiendo el tiempo aquí.." echó las manos hacia atrás de su cabeza, tratando de volver a atar su cabello y pensando en lo que podrían estarle haciendo a su hermano menor mientras ellos descansaban, y de pronto sintió cómo un par de manos más se envolvían alrededor de las suyas. 

Volvió el rostro. Bilius lo observaba, inclinado sobre su cuerpo. Esta vez no estaba fumando. 

"¿Qué haces despierto?" masculló Sirius, tirando de sus extremidades hacia el frente. 

Sin embargo el pelirrojo no lo soltó. Apretó más sus manos y se inclinó más hacia él, con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño. "Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti." su aliento golpeó el cuello de Sirius y éste se estremeció ligeramente. "Estás muy cansado.. deberías estar durmiendo." 

"Yo no estoy cansado." se defendió el otro. Bilius simplemente le arrebató la cinta que llevaba entre los dedos y soltó suavemente sus manos. "..yo solo..." 

"Si no descansas no podrás ayudarnos a traer a Regulus de vuelta, ¿Sabes?" ágiles, sus manos ataron nuevamente el largo cabello negro de Black con un movimiento rápido. "Esta tarde iremos a la salida norte y luego al Segundo Pico. Gudgeon llevó ahí al Oráculo y nosotros pusimos en marcha a un grupo más de sobrevivientes. Si nos apresuramos, podremos encontrarlos antes de una semana.." 

"¿Eso de qué va a servirnos?" gimió Sirius, cuando Weasley se incorporó para ir a sentarse a su lado, en el suelo. "Ellos tampoco podrán ir hasta Dakria, y si lo hacemos todos juntos, sería mucho más peligroso para.." 

"¿Se te olvida que Gudgeon es el hijo de Gunnar Gudgeon? ¡Sirius, él _construyó_ la Dakria! Si alguien puede decirnos alguna manera de entrar a ella _ese_ es Davey." 

Frunciendo el ceño, Sirius arrastró sus ojos grises del horizonte a su compañero. 

"Gudgeon _jamás_ nos diría cuáles son las entradas a la Dakria, incluso si su propia vida dependiera de ello.." 

El pelirrojo gruñó algo que Sirius no alcanzó a entender. 

"Comprenderás, Sirius, que en ocasiones como ésta, haremos hasta lo imposible por obtener lo que deseamos y sin importar cuáles sean los medios o los instrumentos." murmuró, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y sonriendo a su amigo. 

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron un poco más, confundido. "¿A.. a qué te refieres..?" 

Bilius se limitó a sonreír, y de repente, para su propio horror, Sirius descubrió que se había ruborizado. Los ojos verdes seguían observándolo, apacibles y somnolientos, y por un momento los mechones pelirrojos sobre su frente pálida se la recordaron tanto... 

_Lillian.._

Estaba completamente paralizado, con la vista congelada en el otro chico, quien comenzó a ponerse nervioso. 

"¿Tengo algo en la cara?" bromeó, frotándose la nariz con una mano, y Black no respondió. Se miraron un momento más, en silencio, hasta que por iniciativa propia, el joven Weasley (que en realidad era el mayor de los cinco ahí) se puso de pie y cortó la distancia entre Sirius y él. Afuera el viento aullaba sobre las dunas, erosionando la roca de las escarpadas montañas, y un ronquido lejano quebró momentáneamente la quietud. 

Al menos eso fue hasta que ambos se impulsaron hacia el frente y sus labios se encontraron en un beso tímido... 

Las manos enguantadas del pelirrojo sujetaron suavemente el rostro del otro chico y torpemente le empujó al suelo, mientras se arrodillaba a su lado. Se besaron repetidas veces por un lapso de tiempo que se estiró hasta que ambos perdieron la noción, cada vez con más pasión, con el fuego que les había estado consumiendo desde hacía tanto tiempo, y tal vez las cosas hubiesen llegado a más si aquel imprudente gritito de sorpresa no les hubiese hecho alejarse el uno del otro violentamente. 

Andrómeda se quedó de pie, observándolos a ambos con los ojos bien abiertos y las manos sobre la boca. Tenía el cabello despeinado y el rostro firmemente ruborizado, pero ni siquiera su completo desconcierto podía competir contra el horror en los ojos de los otros dos. 

"Lo siento.." balbuceó, retrocediendo un par de pasos. "No deseaba interrumpir, yo.. Lo siento." se dio la media vuelta, tratando de regresar al sitio junto a Frank Longbottom, pero ambos muchachos dieron un paso hacia ella mientras exclamaban un sincronizado _'¡No!'_

"N..no te preocupes.." jadeó Sirius, tratando de alisarse la ropa con las manos y caminando hacia ella. "No interrumpes nada..." 

Bilius no opinó al respecto, pero se quitó el pelo de los ojos y sonrió retraídamente. "¿Deseabas decirnos algo?" 

La chica intercaló la mirada de su primo a su amigo y después, lentamente, asintió. 

"Si, bueno.. yo..." inclinando su cabeza se abrazó a sí misma. "Estaba pensando que tal vez.. yo... podría ayudarles a traer de regreso a Regulus.." 

En silencio, los dos muchachos la observaron, anonadados. 

"No lejos de aquí hay una aldea de hechiceros desterrados... Una de las ancianas se encargó de mí después de que mis padres murieron y... bueno.. Estoy segura de que ellos harían lo posible por ayudarnos.." 

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada antes de caminar hacia los otros dos que aún dormían y sacudirlos bruscamente. 

"¡Arriba, que nos vamos de aquí!" 

Andrómeda sonrió, ligeramente. Trataría de serle útil a su primo ahora que finalmente volvían a estar juntos.. 

_Nada más esperaba que a _ella_ no le desagradasen las visitas..._

------------------------------------- 

**notas:** Si.. yo sé perfectamente lo que dije ¬¬ y yo dije que éste sería un slash entre Sirius y James, pero n-nU supongo que no hay nadie en el mundo que no sepa lo que sucede más adelante con Bilius Weasley (aunque sé que me dolerá escribirlo, porque ya me cayó bien TT).. En el capítulo que sigue veremos a Remus, a Ted Tonks, a Snape y un poco de Lucius Malfoy n0n.. 

[1]Remus Lupin menciona a Davey Gudgeon en el tercer libro, cuando conversa con Harry acerca del Sauce Boxeador o.o.. 

**capítulo III-** Los Devoradores de Humanos. 


	3. Los Devoradores de Humanos

**The Center of the Universe**   
Capítulo III- Los Devoradores de Humanos. 

_Fortaleza Flotante, Dakria. Base Militar del Cuarto Escuadrón de Vigilancia. 8:30 a.m._

La puerta se abrió para James Potter y éste entró, con los anteojos sujetos entre una mano y frotándose los párpados cerrados con los dedos de la otra. Su habitación se veía acogedora, pero no había tiempo para dormir en aquél momento. 

No, todavía tenían que encontrar (nuevamente) a un grupo de rebeldes que se habían escapado debajo de las propias narices de su ejército; que habían logrado engañarles descaradamente y que por si fuera poco estaban destruyendo el poco dominio que habían conseguido ejercer sobre las colonias apostadas en las orillas del desierto. 

Gimió, mientras se acomodaba las gafas y rebuscaba dentro de sus documentos la orden que había recibido hacía un par de días. Si alguno de los habitantes del desierto se oponía a la revisión, él simplemente extendería la mano y sonreiría. Todo era legal y él tenía el permiso del Sacro Emperador para poder hacer lo que le placiera dentro de sus territorios: El desierto de Gen. 

Y sabía que se opondrían. Los habitantes de Gen y sus alrededores formaban una de las etnias con mayor fortaleza y orgullo entre todas las que habitaban _Apollyon_. Ni siquiera los gigantes de las montañas del norte habían opuesto tanta resistencia, y sinceramente James no sabía si sentirse orgulloso o desesperado ante tal situación: Los 17 años que había vivido en la ciudadela de Gen le habían vuelto tanto o más orgulloso que el resto de ellos y era en parte gracias a esto que aquel hombre (o cosa, o lo que fuera) le había admitido dentro de sus tropas sin vacilar ningún momento. 

_Traidor..._

Estúpidos aquellos que tratasen realmente de oponerse a Lord Voldemort, Sacro Emperador de Apollyon, Regenta y un par de satélites más que circulaban por el área. 

_Traidor..._

Se frotó la frente con una mano y varios mechones de su desordenado cabello negro se revolvieron todavía más con el sudor. El pequeño cofre de documentos importantes emergió del fondo de su caja fuerte y James Potter sonrió. Dedicó una mirada furtiva al amplio ventanal que coronaba su habitación y pudo ver que había amanecido. 

"Debería dormir más.." se dijo a sí mismo, con una risita molesta, y abrió el cofre. 

"Deberías." respondió otra voz, desde la puerta ahora abierta de su habitación. Los ojos marrones de James giraron bruscamente hacia la fuente y pudo ver el rostro ceñudo y pálido de un muchacho de mirada azul y cabello castaño claro que le observaba con aprensión. 

"Ah. Buenos días a ti también, Lupin." saludó James, volviendo a inclinarse sobre el cofre de piel abierto. "No sabía que vendrías a visitarme." 

Remus John Lupin, Comandante de Segundo Grado del Tercer Escuadrón de Vigilancia levantó una ceja hacia él, mientras entraba en la habitación a pasos cortos. La puerta se cerró a su espalda con un _chaz!_. 

"¿Y bien? ¿¿Cómo han ido las cosas con Black??" inquirió, deteniéndose cerca de su lider, quien simplemente arrugó la nariz y bufó una serie de palabrotas que Lupin pretendió no haber escuchado. 

"¡Black! ¡¡Ese mocoso insolente ni siquiera era Black!!" explotó James, arrojando una serie de papeles al aire. "El maldito se atrevió a engañarnos, ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! Su hermano menor, por supuesto.. ¡Por eso resultó tan sencillo capturarlo!" 

Lupin descompuso su gesto de indiferencia tras aquel comentario. "Eso quiere decir que solamente bajamos a perder el tiempo, ¿No?" 

James lo miró de reojo y el sol del desierto se reflejó en sus anteojos de montura de asta. "No necesariamente.." sonrió, retirando un pergamino largo y amarillento de la caja. Después se cerró con un sonido seco de piel golpeando piel. "Después de todo tenemos a su hermano, y conociendo a Black como creo conocerlo, no demorará mucho antes de tratar, estúpidamente, de venir a buscarlo." 

El otro no respondió. Se paseó por la habitación de James y se detuvo frente al ventanal. Abajo el desierto se extendía majestuoso a sus pies. _Idolatrándole..._

"Tal vez." dijo, con voz agotada. "Pero, ¿Qué si no lo hace? ¿Pretendes volver a bajar a buscarlo, arriesgándote a perderlo todo? Deberías saber que estarán preparados para la próxima vez.." 

"No hará falta, realmente." sonrió Potter, irguiéndose frente a la ancha cama adoselada. "No tienen comida ni agua; no llevan ninguna clase de provisiones con ellos y sé bien que no podrán ir muy lejos en esas condiciones." su cabello negro cayó en mechones sobre su rostro, elegantemente. "Y cuando se detengan a descansar Black lo hará... Dará el paso en falso y cometerá la estupidez por la que hemos estado esperando.." luego suspiró, sintiendo cómo las fuerzas le abandonaban. "Cuando eso suceda _nosotros_ estaremos preparados, los demás caerán detrás de él y Gen no tardará mucho en desmoronarse ante nosotros.." y dedicando una sonrisa orgullosa a su comandante, caminó a pasos largos hacia la puerta. "Te veré más tarde, ahora tengo cosas que hacer." y desapareció por el vacío pasillo metálico. 

Remus Lupin se limitó a observar su salida reflejada en el cristal antes de cerrar sus ojos azules a la oscura mañana que se cernía sobre el desierto. 

"Espero que tengas razón, James.." murmuró, pero nadie pudo escucharlo. 

------------------------------------- 

_Laberintos Subterráneos del desierto de Gen. 11:52 p.m._

La segunda noche luego de comenzar la travesía que les guiaba hacia las puertas de aquel extraño lugar del que les había hablado Andrómeda (y que curiosamente resultó tener el mismo recorrido que el camino hacia un Segundo Pico cuya distancia se estaba haciendo insondable), Sirius Black se levantó. 

No podía ver nada alrededor que no fuese la roca seca iluminada tenuemente por las brazas que aun ardían en la hoguera consumida y la propia oscuridad. 

Las respiraciones de sus compañeros se mezclaban con el débil goteo de agua putrefacta de las reservas subterráneas que corrían por encima de sus cabezas, y su propia respiración pareció reducirse a un débil susurro. 

Se quedó un rato más de pie, mirando los extremos negros de ambos lados del túnel, y suspiró profundamente, mientras pensaba en Regulus... 

Su hermano menor y él jamás habían sido una familia modelo. Es decir, jamás estaban juntos, no solían dirigirse la palabra la mayor parte del tiempo y Regulus todavía le guardaba rencor por haber sido Sirius quien obtuviese el puesto de uno de los cuatro Guías de la Colonia y no él. Durante las reuniones del consejo ambos pasaban la mayor parte de las sesiones gritándose el uno al otro y eran raras las veces en las que no llegaban a los golpes. 

Cualquiera que no les conociera pensaría que se odiaban... 

Sin embargo Regulus y Sirius eran hermanos y eran lo único que les quedaba en el mundo a ambos. Estaban solos, uno para el otro, y en el fondo ambos se querían más de lo que en sus vidas pudiesen ser capaces de demostrar... y Sirius lo sabía bien, porque ahora que Regulus no estaba más a su lado las cosas parecían estar saliéndose completamente de control y su parte impulsiva se estaba desbordando de esa forma que no había conseguido desde que Regulus tuvo conciencia de sus actos y comenzó a contener su ira con la suya propia. 

Es cierto, se complementaban. 

Era por eso que Sirius Black necesitaba de su hermano menor en aquel momento más que en cualquier otro. Ahora, cuando Lily se había ido. Cuando su deseo de venganza estaba acrecentándose a raudales dentro de su pecho. _Ahora_. Cuando el simple hecho de pensar en todo lo que esos malditos traidores pudieran haberle hecho le estaba pudriendo por dentro.. 

Golpeó la pared de roca con un puño y los huesos de su mano crujieron con el impacto. Lo volvió a hacer. Sentía cómo su piel se desgarraba con cada golpe, pero no le importó. Quería, _tenía_ que desahogarse de alguna manera... 

Un par de brazos cálidos alrededor de su espalda le contuvieron de asestar un nuevo golpe y jadeó, desesperado. La nariz de Bilius Weasley se recargó sobre su cuello mientras ambas manos apretaban más hacia sí la figura delgada de Sirius. 

Se quedaron así un segundo, sin más emitir más sonidos que la respiración del pelirrojo y los jadeos reprimidos del muchacho de cabello negro, cuya mano despellejada descansaba entre los dedos de las dos palmas de su amigo. 

"Deberías.." comenzó Bilius, con voz suave. "..deberías aprender a controlar tus impulsos... por tu propio bien.." 

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en los labios de Sirius mientras su espalda se arqueaba levemente hacia el frente. "No lo haré hasta que Regulus no esté de vuelta." 

Escuchó cómo el mayor se reía entre dientes y buscó su rostro con los ojos. El perfil oscuro, tenuemente iluminado por la luz de las brazas se recargaba sobre su propio cuerpo y vio o creyó ver cómo su cabello rojo se retorcía a la par que las llamas agonizantes de la fogata. 

"Eres un estúpido Black, ¿Lo sabes?" sonrió el pelirrojo, rozando suavemente sus labios con la piel desnuda entre el cuello de la ropa del más joven. Y Sirius también sonrió, estremeciéndose levemente y encogiéndose dentro de sus brazos. "Pero así es como me agradas..." y luego nada. 

Las palabras quedaron ahogadas entre el sabor ardiente de un beso. De muchos más. 

------------------------------------- 

_Fortaleza Flotante, Dakria. Base Militar del Cuarto Escuadrón de Vigilancia. 9:08 p.m._

Finalmente James se sentó, agotado, en la silla principal del cuarto de navegación. El desierto se extendía frente a él, por los enormes cristales de visión, entre la oscuridad de la noche. Sonrió, agotado, y suspiró profundamente. 

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que Black y sus compañeros se habían escapado delante de sus propias narices. Tres días de que habían vuelto a encontrar el escondite de su colonia y tres días también de tener que continuar relamiéndose los labios y controlando las ganas de lanzar un nuevo ataque... 

Ya llegaría el momento, y Black estaría ahí para cometer una estupidez. 

Un muchacho alto y rubio se acercó hasta él, de pronto, y extendió un sobre grueso hacia él sin ninguna clase de ceremonia. 

"El informe del día, Potter". dijo, con voz sisearte, y James recibió los papeles con aburrimiento. "Con tu permiso." 

"Gracias, Malfoy". acomodándose los anteojos, James abrió el sobre. 

Nada nuevo. Una revuelta de rebeldes en el norte que sus Death Eaters habían controlado. Una huelga en la fábrica de tabaco que sus Death Eaters habían terminado. Una explosión en el yacimiento de petróleo del este que sus Death Eaters habían restaurado... 

**_Sus_** Death Eaters... 

Como si realmente fueran suyos. Aquel grupo militar dividido en tantos subgrupos como coroneles, comandantes, capitanes y tenientes existían dentro el ejército de Lord Voldemort. Extraídos de sus aldeas en contra de su voluntad o reclutados a cambio de dinero y/ó promesas de gloria cercana. Niños, adultos y viejos. Personas destinados a vivir sin sentimientos y morir solos en alguna duna abandonados por sus compañeros en la batalla... 

Simples muñecos que su mano dirigía, como a él le dirigía la mano del emperador.. 

Y con un suspiro prolongado, recordó el día en que él mismo fue arrancado de los brazos de sus padres a la edad de 10. Cuando fue obligado a combatir contra aquellos rebeldes que luchaban por su propia causa. A pelear contra sus amigos, contra su propia sangre.... Cuando la ambición y el poder comenzaron a subir a su cabeza, cegándolo y haciéndole trepar hacia la cima.. _Hasta donde había llegado._

Devorando vidas y vomitando muerte.. porque finalmente a eso se había remitido su existencia.. A una desenfrenada carrera por el poder, vacía de sentimientos o ilusiones más allá de la grandeza. 

_Larga vida a Lord Voldemort, Sacro Emperador del Imperio._

Repetía y repetiría ese letargo, como si realmente le importase, hasta el último día de su vida, cuando aquellos devoradores de humanos le tragasen como a uno más... 

------------------------------------- 

_Laberintos Subterráneos del desierto de Gen. 10:01 p.m._

Finalmente la salida norte apareció frente a sus ojos, después de cinco días de andar sin detenerse mas que para comer lo poco que podían cazar ahí adentro, dormir un par de horas y observar el camino que habían recorrido para cerciorarse de que estaban solos. 

La poca luz de las tres lunas les golpeó dulcemente el rostro y las dunas frente a ellos se extendieron como una manta blanca debajo del cielo salpicado de estrellas. 

Frank Longbottom fue el primero en salir del claustro de los túneles, respirando profundamente el aire helado del desierto y ajustándose las gafas para la arena. 

"Pensé que jamás volvería a ver la luz." aseguró, sonriendo. Todavía tenía frescas las cicatrices de las heridas recientes y en el estómago la larga hendidura que había producido el corte de una espada comenzaba a llenarse de una asquerosa pus blanquecina que Frank se había asegurado de no mostrar a nadie más. 

Sirius caminó hacia él, echando su largo cabello negro hacia atrás y revisando el terreno con ojos analíticos. Bilius se detuvo a su lado con la cabeza levantada por encima del pelo de su compañero. 

"Los demás debieron pasar por aquí, pero las huellas se han borrado con el viento." suspiró Black, agotado, mientras se recargaba ligeramente en el pelirrojo. "De cualquier forma, dudo mucho que hallan tomado un camino que no fuese el que conduce hacia el Segundo Pico.." 

"Posiblemente." asintió Bilius, aceptando sin rechistar el ligero peso del cuerpo de Sirius sobre su hombro. 

Andrómeda intercambió una mirada suspicaz con Peter Pettigrew. 

"Sin embargo nosotros si tomaremos otro camino." dijo ella, caminando algunos pasos más allá de sus amigos, lanzando una mirada redonda a través de las arenas. "_Ellos_ viven más allá de la Roca de Sacrificios, cerca de la Cara del Norte." aseguró, apretando un puño contra su pecho y tratando de ignorar los jadeos de sorpresa de sus compañeros. 

"¡¿La Cara del Norte?! ¡¡Eso está a medio mes de aquí!!" exclamó Frank, arqueándose levemente con una punzada en su vientre. 

"¡¡No tenemos tiempo para estupideces como esa, Andrómeda!!" secundó Sirius, dirigiendo una mirada enfurecida a su prima. "¡Mi hermano menor está prisionero, toda la colonia corre peligro y no podemos darnos el lujo de ir a buscar a una vieja loca que ni siquiera sabemos si podrá sernos útil!" 

"¡¡La Señora Sinistra (A/N: Huh xDU?) no es ninguna vieja loca!!" los ojos carmines de Andrómeda refulgieron levemente con la luz de la luna y los cuatro chicos dieron un respingo, asustados. "Y si ustedes realmente saben lo que les conviene, más les vale seguir mis indicaciones y.." 

Un débil gemido hizo que cuatro pares de ojos se volvieran hacia el mismo punto de golpe. Frank se había dejado caer de rodillas, presionándose el estómago. Llevaba la cara empapada de una débil capa de sudor frío y sus ojos brillaron por un instante, agonizantes. 

"¡¿Frank?!" 

"N..no se preocupen..." jadeó, tratando de incorporarse. "Yo.. estoy bien, yo sólo... yo..." pero antes de poder decir algo más sus piernas cedieron bajo su peso y su cuerpo entero se desplomó sobre la arena con un sonido sordo, inconsciente. 

Bilius se inclinó hacia él y le sujetó el rostro. Frunciendo el ceño (A/N: bueno, bueno, se escribe _ceño_, caramba 9¬9U) dirigió una mirada rápida a Sirius Black. "Tiene mucha fiebre.." 

Andrómeda les observó aglomerarse alrededor de él, quitando y poniendo cosas, con unos ojos repentinamente vacíos. Tras dedicar una mirada fría al horizonte, se quitó la capucha que llevaba sobre la ropa y caminó hacia ellos. 

Después de todo, la Madre Superiora no podría enfurecerse por algo como eso... 

------------------------------------- 

**notas:** ok, otro capítulo que no aporta nada a la historia XD yo sé que dije que Snape y Ted aparecerían en este chap oOu pero como alargué la travesía por el desierto más de lo que pensaba, pues ya ven que todavía no hay rastros de ellos x.xu Me agrada la idea de que James Potter haya sido un Death Eater de poco rango xPP (ahora es el lider, pero sigue siendo uno de ellos o.oU) ahora me voy porque tengo que ir a comprar alimento para gato o.ou.. 

**capítulo IV-** El Oráculo 


	4. 4

**The Center of the Universe**   
Capítulo IV- El Oráculo. 

Sirius Black abrió la puerta de madera y salió al exterior. El puente colgante que conectaba la casa de la anciana con las demás en una intrigada red de comunicaciones independientes del suelo se extendió frente a sus ojos grises con un susurro. Abajo, en las ventanas inferiores de las casas ovaladas había luces doradas que iluminaban tenuemente la oscuridad de la noche, y más allá, el enorme perfil de la Roca de Sacrificios resplandecía, blanca bajo la luz de las lunas. 

Inclinándose sobre el barandal de madera de árbol tropical y enredaderas, el muchacho suspiró profundamente. Alguien lo observaba desde la ventana y Sirius sonrió al sentir la mirada de preocupación de Bilius Weasley sobre su nuca. 

Sin embargo no era él por quien deberían preocuparse esa noche. Adentro, detrás de numerosas cortinas de seda y varios recipientes de incienso, Frank Longbottom dormía, con fiebre, una infección alarmante de la que no había hablado a nadie y delirios en los que llamaba a Alice y pedía a Lillian Evans por su perdón. 

Sirius no pudo permanecer mucho rato más ahí adentro cuando el primer _Lily_ brotó de los labios del chico inconsciente y nadie hizo nada para detenerle. Pero Bilius estaba preocupado y todos lo sabían bien... 

De cualquier forma todos seguían sorprendidos. Hacía solo un par de horas se habían encontrado aglomerados alrededor del cuerpo inconsciente de Longbottom, en medio de la nada; Andrómeda había caminado hacia ellos, _"Háganse a un lado.."_ había dicho, y tras murmurar algo que ellos no alcanzaron a entender y brillar segadoramente, sintieron un tirón debajo del ombligo (A/N: haha, un portkey xPP) y al segundo siguiente estaban ahí, frente a las puertas de aquél extraño y sorprendente pedazo de jungla en medio del desierto más desolador de todo Apollyon.. 

_"Bienvenidos sean a Crecentian"_, y sin decir nada más, Andrómeda había levantado la mirada y caminado hacia el frente, hacia las personas que comenzaban a aparecer de entre la vegetación, observándoles con sorpresa. 

Escuchó el murmullo de pasos detrás de sí y cuando volvió el rostro para ver se encontró con la figura alta y delgada de aquella mujer, Madame Sinistra, que en absoluto lucía como la anciana que Andrómeda les había mencionado... Ella caminó hasta él, agitando la túnica negra a cada paso, y se detuvo a su lado. Permaneció un momento en silencio, observando el cielo oscuro. 

"Él estará bien." dijo de pronto ella, con una voz ausente que extrañamente hacía sentir relajado y tranquilo a Sirius. "Sólo tiene un poco de fiebre y una infección en el vientre pero ya se le administró la debida medicina y estoy segura que en un par de días despertará como si no hubiese pasado nada." 

El muchacho suspiró, aliviado. "No.. no sé cómo podemos agradecerle..." 

Dedicándole una sonrisa tranquila, la mujer lo miró. "No te preocupes por eso. Andrómeda ya ha pedido bastantes disculpas y El Oráculo ha dado su consentimiento. Lo único que podremos pedirles es que se retiren de este lugar apenas su amigo esté bien y.." 

"¡No puede hacer eso!" una voz femenina chilló desde atrás de ellos y ambos se volvieron. Andrómeda había salido de la cabaña y caminaba hacia ellos con una mirada de furia. "¡Madre Superiora, ellos..!" 

La mujer le miró también, con un semblante serio y distante que Andrómeda pocas veces había visto en ella, así que calló. "Conoces bien las reglas, Andrómeda. Los hemos dejado entrar porque el muchacho estaba malherido, pero no puedes ir por ahí trayendo personas de fuera." le dijo, con voz fría. 

"¡Pero puedo asegurarle que ellos jamás harían nada para dañarnos! ¡Ellos son mis amigos, mi familia, ellos..!" 

"Tu familia es ésta." interrumpió la Madre Superiora, levantando un brazo hacia un costado, donde las luces blancas y amarillas de las ventanas brillaban tenuemente. "Es la única a la que le debes respeto y adoración. La que te lo ha dado y enseñado todo. ¡Siempre lo has sabido bien!" 

Silencio. Sirius pasó su mirada de la anciana a su prima. La joven estaba temblando. 

"E..el Oráculo ha dicho que.." 

"Que pueden quedarse hasta el amanecer en el que el muchacho se incorpore. No más tiempo." y con esto se irguió por completo, majestuosa, y pasó a su lado, arrastrando la larga túnica negra que se arremolinaba detrás de ella con cada paso. Desapareció por la puerta de la casa y Andrómeda se quedó ahí, en silencio, ante la mirada preocupada de su primo. 

Hubo un momento más en que el único sonido era el de conversaciones lejanas, el aire susurrando sobre los techos de palma y barro y el chillido de los animales salvajes que se habían desarrollado en aquel trocito de selva en medio del desierto. 

Sirius dio un par de pasos hacia su prima, quien permanecía encogida de hombros y con la cabeza inclinada. Había dejado de temblar como antes pero su cuerpo aún se sacudía en leves espasmos momentáneos. El muchacho supo que estaba llorando... 

_Impotencia._

"No te preocupes, Andrómeda... buscaremos a los demás y.." 

"¡Simplemente esto no me parece justo!" explotó ella, antes de darle la cara, retroceder un par de pasos y alejarse corriendo por uno de aquellos frágiles puentes colgantes. Desapareció detrás de un enredo de hojas y tallos que envolvían una pequeña construcción a unos 10 metros de ahí. 

Sirius no trató de detenerla. Sabía bien, desde un principio, que aquellas personas no iban a ayudarles. _No era su lucha, no era su problema si Regulus moría _(si no lo había hecho ya)_ a manos de aquellos monstruos..._

Era solo que en medio de las sonrisas de ánimo de su prima y las palabras de apoyo, una pequeña esperanza que se negaba a reconocer había comenzado a crecer en su pecho. Esperanza que murió violentamente aquella noche, cuando _la_ conoció... 

Volvió el rostro hacia la ventana. Bilius no estaba ahí. 

-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- 

La mañana en que Frank Longbottom despertó la Estrella Primaria brillaba alta, en el cielo veteado de largas y delgadas nubes blancas. Cielo desértico... Llamó a Alice apenas despertar y Peter, cerca de él, llamó a los demás a gritos. 

Bilius Weasley también despertó. Se había dormido en una silla cerca de la cama del enfermo la noche anterior, renuente a aceptar una cama, y ahora llevaba toda la columna vertebral acalambrada y torcida. Vio a Sirius Black entrar en la habitación y le dedicó una sonrisa amable. Sirius le sonrió también, cansado, y se acercó a él para el beso de buenos días que aparentemente nadie vio (aunque Peter se tropezó torpemente en el otro lado de la habitación, cuando buscaba la ropa de Frank). 

"¿Cómo te sientes, hermano?" sonrió Black, de pie a su lado y con el brazo del pelirrojo rodeando protectoramente sus hombros. "Llevas 3 días seguidos durmiendo, ¿Sabes? Ya estábamos repartiéndonos tus cosas.." 

Frank le dedicó una mirada de reproche mientras una sonrisa agotada se dibujaba en sus labios. 

"Es una pena que haya despertado así que no se quedarán con nada mío, parásitos." respondió, llevándose una mano a la herida cerrada. Sus ojos opacos dirigieron una mirada rápida a la habitación en la que se encontraban. "¿Y en dónde se supone que estamos? El dolor a incienso está haciendo que me de dolor de cabeza..." 

Bilius sonrió también. "Estamos con los amigos de Andrómeda. ¿Recuerdas? Te desmayaste cuando salimos de los laberintos y ellos te atendieron.." su expresión se transformó de alivio a resentimiento en menos de un segundo. "¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenias eso? Nosotros hubiéramos..." 

"Nah." interrumpió Frank, suspirando. "No podían hacer nada así que decidí no preocuparlos.. Siento que halla terminado así..." balbuceó, e inclinó ligeramente el rostro. Se había ruborizado. "Por cierto, ¿Encontraron a los demás?" 

Sirius negó con la cabeza. 

"No hemos visto a nadie desde que salimos de ahí..." levantó la mirada, cruzándose de brazos. "Y sinceramente Andrómeda nos debe muchas explicaciones.." 

"¿Yo qué?" la voz de la joven entró por la puerta disimulada con un tapiz. Sonreía. "¡Frank!" exclamó, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba. "¡¡Pensé que..!! ¿¿Cómo te sientes??" 

El muchacho inclinó su cabeza en saludo. "Muy bien, gracias a ti, supongo." 

Andrómeda se encogió de hombros mientras sacudía su cabeza de largo cabello violeta. "No me des las gracias a mí, fue la Madre Superiora quien..." guardó silencio. Dejó el recipiente con agua que cargaba sobre una mesita y caminó hasta su amigo. Le extendió una mano y Frank la miró, confundido. "¿Puedes incorporarte?" 

El chico arqueó una ceja. 

"Sí, supongo.." sujetó su mano y vio de reojo, con el entrecejo fruncido, cómo Peter y Sirius se burlaban. Se incorporó lentamente y sintió una débil punzada en la herida cerrada. Nada más que el molesto escozor de las cicatrices... 

"¡Que bien!" exclamó la joven, sujetándole por el brazo y lanzando una mirada a sus demás compañeros. "Ahora, si no les molesta seguirme, El Oráculo desea hablar con ustedes..." y comenzó a caminar del brazo de Longbottom, ignorando las miradas nerviosas que los cuatro chicos se regalaron entre sí. 

-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- 

La madera de los caminos colgantes crujió bajo sus pies, húmeda y carcomida por el tiempo. Los cinco caminaban en fila india por un sendero que no habían recorrido, con Andrómeda Black a la cabeza. Las puertas se abrían a su paso y algunas cabecitas curiosas aparecían mirándolos descaradamente, mientras cuchicheaban entre ellos. 

Frank Longbottom caminaba cuarto, después de Black y Weasley y con Peter a su espalda. Sentía las miradas inquisitivas en su nuca y comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Ninguno de ellos hablaba aunque parecían haber recorrido aquellas sendas desde el primer día. Y todavía no se imaginaba para _qué_ podría quererles ese dichoso Oráculo... 

Finalmente Andrómeda se detuvo, con su túnica negra ondeando con el viento tropical, e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Un muchacho de cabello cobrizo y brillantes ojos del mismo color le sonrió, respondiendo a la inclinación. 

"¡Buenos días, señorita Black!" saludó, sin poder ocultar la emoción en su rostro. "¿Cómo durmió esta noche?" 

Ella sonrió, ligeramente ruborizada. "Buenos días, Tonks.." se frotó ligeramente la nuca. "Dormí muy bien, gracias... ¿Y tú?" 

"¡Bien también! Ya no he soñado las cosas extrañas de las que le estuve hablando la última vez." 

"Me alegra escucharlo. ¿Dormiste el par de horas extras que te recomendé? Tu problema era que..." 

Alguien carraspeó a espaldas de la chica y ésta dio un respingo, asustada. 

"¡Ah, es cierto!" dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa a sus compañeros. "Chicos, él es mi amigo Ted Tonks.." dijo, señalando al muchacho alto y delgado frente a ella con la cabeza. El chico tenía una apariencia totalmente extravagante, con el cabello pelirrojo en punta y los ojos de un ardiente tono cobrizo tan surrealista... "Tonks, él es mi primo, Sirius Black.." el aludido sacudió levemente su mano. ", y sus amigos, Bilius Weasley, Frank Longbottom y.. Peter." 

"¡Hey!" Peter frunció el ceño, ofendido. 

Ted le dedicó una sonrisa. "Mucho gusto. La señorita Black me ha hablado mucho de ustedes..." 

"¿En serio?" inquirió Sirius, incrédulo. "¿Y qué mentiras te ha dicho sobre mí?" 

La sonrisa en los labios de Ted se ensanchó; "Me ha dicho que es usted una persona excelente." y con esto se dio la media vuelta y abrió las enormes puertas que custodiaba con un simple movimiento de su mano ignorando por completo las miradas de sorpresa que el otro le dedicaba a su ruborizada prima. "Me parece que los están esperando." añadió, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. 

"Muchas gracias, ten un buen día, Tonks." la joven se inclinó también y después guió a sus amigos dentro de aquellas puertas oscuras. Un largo y negro pasillo se extendió frente a ellos y Peter comenzó a preguntarse cómo podían meter todo eso dentro de una casa en un árbol.. (A/N: Eso quisiera saber yo OÔ..) 

Al final podía verse una luz blanca y Andrómeda se detuvo frente a ella, con el resplandor blanquecino bañando su figura envuelta en aquella extraña túnica negra que no se quitó ni siquiera cuando estaban en el desierto. Una silueta alta apareció entre la oscuridad y de repente una lucecita dorada se encendió, revelando el rostro cetrino y de nariz ganchuda de un joven de mirada amargada. 

"¿Despertó?" inquirió, con una voz arrastrada que erizó todos los cabellos de la nuca de Pettigrew. 

"Así es, Snape." respondió la joven, tirando levemente de Frank por un brazo. "El Oráculo pidió verlos cuando.." 

"Sé lo que dijo el Oráculo." gruñó Snape, agitando su cabellera negra y brillante y retrocediendo un par de pasos. "Pero por ahora, _él_ se encuentra ocupado en asuntos más... importantes que atender a tus invitados.." dijo, dedicando una mirada desdeñosa a los cuatro chicos. 

Sirius frunció el ceño peligrosamente, y estaba a punto de decir que no necesitaban ver a nadie porque se iban en aquel momento, cuando la mano de Bilius le apretó levemente por un brazo. Black se contuvo. Había algo en los pelirrojos que le hacía dejarse manejar por ellos... 

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" la voz de Andrómeda se levantó ligeramente. "No puede haber nada más importante que..." 

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar las ocupaciones de El Oráculo?!" 

"¡No estoy haciendo eso, yo solamente..!" 

"¡Andrómeda!" una voz cansada y amistosa salió de las puertas ahora abiertas detrás de ellos y los 2 habitantes de Crecentian volvieron el rostro, aterrados. Un hombre alto y delgado, con la barba larga y cana y unos brillantes ojos azules escondidos detrás de unas gafas de media luna apareció, sonriendo. "Tenía mucho tiempo sin verte, cariño... Has crecido mucho." 

"..¡S..señor..!" a trompicones, los dos muchachos se incorporaron e hicieron una prolongada reverencia que tomó por sorpresa a los chicos del desierto. 

"Oh, vamos, levántense." sonrió el anciano, sacudiendo una mano desinteresadamente. "Ya saben que no me gustan esa clase de demostraciones tan ridículas.." 

"P..pero.." balbuceó Andrómeda, torpemente, y de la misma forma se levantó. "¡Señor! Me han pedido que trajese a nuestros invitados apenas los cuatro estuviesen en condiciones, pero..." 

"¡Oh, es cierto!" sonrió el viejo, mirando a los cuatro muchachos. 

Sirius jadeó levemente. Aquel hombre le produjo de repente un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo y por alguna extraña razón, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, una sensación de paz que no reconocía se apoderó de él... La mano de Bilius Weasley también aflojó su apretón. 

"Entonces será mejor que pasen y se pongan cómodos. Podría invitarles una taza de té." y con esto, El Oráculo se dio la media vuelta y entró por la puerta por la que acababa de salir, sin decir nada más. 

Los muchachos se miraron entre sí, y con una sonrisa entusiasmada, Andrómeda tiró de Frank dentro de aquel lugar. Los demás fueron detrás de ella, dejando a un Snape iracundo y humillado en la oscuridad. La luz dorada se apagó cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. 

-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::- 

**notas:** que o.o.. weba con este capítulo XD pero supongo que era medianamente necesario para la trama del fic u.u Muy pronto Sirius tendrá su primer encuentro con James Potter y comenzaremos con nuestro tórrido romance nˆ-ˆn... ya me voy, mi juego de Grandia me espera xPP 

**capítulo V-** El Ataque 


End file.
